


The Devil Cannot Run From Demons

by freakpeak



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, It’s a case Matt’s working on but it’s talked about, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Not about any of them though, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakpeak/pseuds/freakpeak
Summary: When Matt recognizes the date on a case he’s working, his mind strats to spiral. Hiding it from his boyfriends may have backfired though, as they all wake up to Matt having a panic attack.





	The Devil Cannot Run From Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Back and better than ever!? We’ll see...  
> I haven’t written anything in forever but when I saw that these dorks tag was lacking more updates I took it apon myself to help.
> 
> This has some heavy guilt and descriptions of panic attacks so heed the tags and be safe my readlings!
> 
> As always let me know if you liked it or hated it, as I haven’t posted anything in awhile I could use the reassurance!!!
> 
> Well enjoy!

Matt stepped through the threshold of his apartment too quickly, he shook slightly as he turned, closing the door before leaning his head forward to rest on the frame wood. His breath came out ragged as he squeezed his eyes shut, and he didn’t stop until he saw flashes of white light.

“Baby, is that you?” He heard Peter call from the kitchen. The sound of the other man's voice shook him out of his head, sucking in a long breath too fast made the world come crashing back around him. He could hear the two other residents heartbeats, sure and steady. He could smell Peter’s choline and Wade’s cooking, he could hear the way Wade’s bones popped as he stretched and the way Peter slurped his food.

“Well I hope it's him, or if it’s not we make pretty lousy supers, seeing as someone just broke in while we did nothing.” Matt could hear Peter’s tongue click at Wade’s sassy remark.

“Speak for yourself,” came Peter’s smirked reply, Matt then heard what sounded like a rag hitting the younger mans face, causing him to laugh. “Really Matt, get in here before I eat everything.” Peter finished.

Matt didn’t want to, he didn’t want to move, in fact he wanted to beat his head into the wall, and felt anger towards his boyfriends for stopping him. But he made his feet move, they felt like lead and each step felt like a racking boat, making his stomach roll.

When he made it to the kitchen he was met by his favorite people. Peter sat at the island with a huge plate of spaghetti in front of him, he twirled his fork until the noodles began creeping up the handle, only then deeming it a proper bite and lifting it to his lips. Wade also ate at the island, but stood across from the other. Leaning his strong arms on the counter with his own plate in front of him, he watched Peter with a fond smile, far too soft for a man who looked so rough. Wade’s eyes slipped from Peter to Matt, and even if the red head couldn’t see his face he heard his heartbeat quicken and sucked in breath to begin his questioning.

Matt plastered on a smile and made his way to Peter, stealing his fork and taking the bite for himself, “Hey!” The brunette huffed, but turned to his boyfriend and smiled.

“That’s what you get for starting to eat without me.” The lawyer stated like it was a matter of fact.

Peter grinned and stole his fork back, then stole a kiss, “I couldn’t help it, I was so hungry you could probably hear my stomach growl from the quart room,” Peter whined, but stole another kiss from the taller man. “Plus Wade is eating too, so you can’t be mad at just me.” He stated back.

Matt laughed lightly before making his way to the pot on the stove, he began to plate a small amount of food even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to get any of it down. Wade came to stand next to him, acting as he was only there to get out glasses from the cabinet over their heads, “What happened?” He asked in a hushed voice so Peter wouldn’t hear.

The blind man shook his head, willing Wade to drop it, “Classified.” He muttered.

Wade considered him for a moment before taking down the glasses and turning away. He knew what Matt had meant, in reality they all held no secrets from each other, there was no reason to and it was safer for everyone to be informed of everything going on at all times. But every once in awhile, Wade and him would use the word classified to say discreetly that they didn’t want to talk, that the topic needed to be dropped, and fast.

The other had always respected their code word, and tonight was no different, “Petey, when did you want to go shopping tomorrow?” Wade asked the other with a nonchalant attitude.

As Peter began to speak about his plans for them on their day off, Matt sat down in the other island seat and began to push his food around to make it look like he was eating.

*

Matt woke from a restless sleep sweating and shaking, he sat up quickly and held his breath to listen. On his left he could hear Wade sleeping soundly, and Peter to the left of him. Both of their heartbeats were strong and slow and the rest of their apartment was equally peaceful. The red head let his breath come rushing out once again, chest heaving, he lifted shaking hands to brush through his hair, holding them there for the weight on the back of his pounding skull. He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

He was only vaguely aware of Peter waking up beside him, “Matt? What’s going on?” He asked with a sleep rasped voice.

Matt shook his head too fast and too hard, he couldn’t talk and he still couldn’t breathe. Peter quickly sat up and rubbed his back with a strong hand, “Matt? Matt just breathe okay? Try to breathe. It’s okay, you’re okay, you’re at home with me do you understand?” Peter tried to calm his lover, now wide awake.

The kind words seemed to go unheard, Matt simply shook his head more, pulling on his hair harshly as tears streamed down his broken face. Peter turned to his side table and clicked on the lamp that sat on it, “Wade, wake up!” Peter said loudly, shaking their third bed mate harshly. He always felt bad being so rough with Wade, but the man was the strongest sleeper he had ever met, and he needed him awake, now.

Wade jolted out of sleep, sitting up between his two lovers, “What’s going on?” He asked, rubbing one eye and looking from Peter to Matt. When his eyes landed on the older man he immediately grabbed Matt’s arm that was pulling at his head, “Aw hell…”

Wade jumped into action, positioning himself behind the panicked man and wrapping strong arms around him, holding down the others arms and pulling him to his chest. “It’s ok Matt, you’re going to be fine, me and Petey are here for ya, okay?” Wade began to hush him.

Peter crawled closer and put a supportive hand on Wade’s shoulder, “I woke up and found him like this, he couldn’t talk and when he started to pull his hair I woke you up.” The brown eyed man reported worriedly.

Sighing, Wade nodded back, “I could tell something was up when he got home, but I didn’t know it was this bad.” The scared man saw Peter’s lips press into a thin line, and he could tell it meant they were going to have a talk about discussing when one of them was off, even if just a little.

For now Peter held his tongue and focused on Matt, his brows knit together with concern. Wade continued to talk to him has he held on, Matt began to sink down, trying to get out of the others hold. When that didn’t work he screamed and growled, trying to push Wade away, “He lied! He lied! I could hear it, he lied!” Matt cried.

Peter now rubbed his hand on Wade’s back, willing him to hold on even as the sight broke his heart. “What do you mean baby? You can tell us, it’s okay.” Peter spoke up to be heard other the others struggle.

“My case, the victim was there,” Matt’s words were cut off by another jolt of his body, trying to break away, “He.. He looked right at her and said he was sorry, but he lie!” He screamed the words with hate in his voice.

He began to realize he wasn’t going to be able to break out of Wade’s hold, so he lifted his head and threw it back against Wade’s chest, making his ears ring and his head throb. He did it again and again, and dug his dull nails into the merc’s tights.

Peter moved quickly, kneeling beside them and trapping Matt’s head in a gentle but strong grip, stopping him from hurting himself. “Okay baby, okay,” Peter spoke evenly, not without a lot of effort, “I hear you, but focus on me now. You’re home with me and Wade, no more of that, just us okay?”

They stayed like this for at least fourteen minutes, until Peter’s knees hurt and Matt sagged in Wade’s arms. He stopped fighting and his breath was coming back to him, but his head lay back on Wade’s shoulder and he sobbed openly. Peter dropped to a sitting position and ran his hands up and down Wade’s legs, trying to comfort the scared man as well.

The distressed man curled in on himself, and turned into Wade’s hold openly now. Wade unlinked his arms and brought one up to rub his boyfriend's back, while his other began to rub his chest. As the mans breathing started to evened out Peter glanced at the clock on his bedside table for the first time, it read 3:46AM and Peter felt more tired at that moment than any patrol he had ever gotten back from.

After a few minutes of as close to peace as they could get, Wade spoke first.

“What do you need, strawberry?” He asked with a soft voice, “How can we help you?”

Matt’s face seemed to break again, his lips curled and his chin wrinkled the way everyone’s did when they cried. Tears began to fall again, wetting the dried tear marks already on his face, but this time it was controlled. “Just h-hold me a little longer, okay?” He pleaded, as if Wade would let him go.

“Of course, babe,” Wade reassured, “As long as you need, we’re here.”

Matt rubbed a hand on his cheek, nodding his acknowledgement, “Peter? Can you.. I can’t…” He hiccuped, reaching out a hand on the bed, searching.

The brunette moved forward, linking his hand with his boyfriends unsure fingers. He moved slowly, letting Matt have time to feel out his movements, then reached forward to cup his face in his other hand. “Hey baby, I’m right here. Me and Wade got you ‘kay?”

He hummed a reply and pressed his face into the touch, he looked wrecked, just like Peter felt. For a moment, Peter wondered if Matt would fall asleep, his body began to fade as he got other the aftershocks, and dark rings formed around his unseeing eyes.

But Matt shifted and sighed, “It was my case yesterday,” He confessed in a hushed voice. “It was a sexual assault, I was representing the victim. When they brought in the man that did it, they tried to play the reformed man card.”

Wade scoffed, he hated hearing about Matt’s cases, it was too much ugly for a person to bare, and he knew ugly.

The lawyer nodded, his lips knotting in disgust, “When it was his turn to speak he spoke directly at the victim, he said he was sorry, but I was listening to his heartbeat… He lied.”

As the other started to lightly shake again Wade rubbed his back, sharing a look with his other boyfriend as what Matt had yelled earlier in the night began to make sense. Peter wetted his dry lips as he spoke again, “I’m sorry baby, some people are just… Too sick to ever be right again.”

Peter wasn’t expecting Matt to start shaking his head again, and for a moment the younger feared he would start another lapse, but he started to talk again. “You don’t understand,” he looked Peter in the eyes, unseeing but conveying too much emotion for one man to bare, and he began crying once more.

“The day it happened, the day my client was attacked… I remember it.” Matt squeezed his eyes shut, “It was the day that Wade had gone to Vietnam for a mission, you were out on patrol and I was going to go out too but-“

Wade hugged him closer as he hiccuped and cried, “I was just so tired! I wanted to relax, so I didn’t go out. I didn’t go on patrol and I didn’t stop the attack like I would have, and now a year later a woman has to live with it and face a man whose not even sorry because I was a little too tired to be bothered!”

Peter pulled his two boyfriends into a hug, there was nothing they could say, nothing to make it better. Tomorrow, in the light of day when their demons seemed less scary, Wade and Peter would tell the other man that it wasn’t his fault. That he can’t save everyone, that he does all he can already, that they can’t change the past, that no matter what, they don’t blame him and that he can’t blame himself.

But for now there was nothing, nothing but three fragile souls sharing a bed, nothing but the sound of distant police sirens, nothing but people who weren’t sorry, and those who were. 

Those who were so, so sorry.


End file.
